la vie apres les hunger games
by carolinagrillo
Summary: vingt ans après la seconde guerre katniss et peeta se sont marier et ont eu deux enfant. le recit raconte le quotidien de leurs fille Jessica mellark.


Chapitre 1 :

Tout avait changé depuis la segonde rebellions. Je vis avec mes parents et mon frère dans la maison de mon père au village des vainqueurs. Je m'appelle Jessica Mellark. J'ai presque 16 ans et je suis en âge de savoir comment était les Hunger Games. Mais se n'est pas le cas de mes parents qui me juge trop jeune. Comme le dit Haymith nul ne sert de discuter avec ta mère puisque elle est aussi têtue qu'une mule. Ma mère a appris à se faire obéir par mon père.

Puisqu' elle l'a pratiquement forcé à reprendre la boulangerie de ses parents. J'y passe beaucoup de temps, quant je ne suis pas a la bibliothèque. Je rester rarement a la maison. Quelquefois il m'arrive d'aller me promener en foret je vais souvent prés du lac et de l'ancien endroit ou ma mère donner rendez-vous a son meilleur amis pour aller chasser. Souvent nous recevons la visite de Joanna et Annie qui vienne nous voir. Annie a encore du mal à élève son fils. Junior m'appelle souvent en générale il m'aide à faire mes devoirs. Tante Joanna lui a expliqué comment elle avait grandi dans son district, elle lui a tout appris sur les hunger games mais rien à faire il ne veut rien me dire sous prétexte que se n'est pas a lui de me l'apprendre.

La suite à 5 commentaires.

Partie 2 :

Lui et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprocher ses dernier temps. Cela quiète beaucoup mon père. Nous étions au lac :

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

_ Parce que ta mère va me tuer, me répondit il.

_ sil te plait, sil te plait, sil te plait, sil te plait.

_ Jess n'insiste pas la réponse et non.

_ J'ai envie de rentrer tu viens, lui demandai-je. »

Le chemin de retour se fit en silence, aucun de nous ne voulait parler à l'autre. Surtout pas moi. Je suis rentré à la maison à l'heure du repas du soir. Mais je n'avais pas faim et je ne veux pas que ma mère se doute de quelque chose. Alors je me force à manger, pendant que Jamie raconte ses exploits à l'école.

« Maman je peut sortir de table, dit je ?

_ Tu n'a pas beaucoup manger, dit mon père.

_ Je n'ai pas très fin.

_ D'accord. »

Partie 3 :

Je monter dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas touché à mon téléphone de toute la journée ce qui était très rare. Et sans étonnement je fis la découverte des 25 messages de mes amis, de tante Joanna et plus surprennent de Finick :

Finick : Tu peux sortir ? Ou venir chez moi ?

Moi : Oui j'arrive. Tu es ou ?

Finick : Dans ma chambre viens.

Moi : Oui.

Je ne fus pas facile de descendre par la fenêtre. J'ai cru pendant un moment que mon père allait déboulé dans le jardin le fusil à la me faufiler vers l'ancienne maison de ma mère. Finick y vit quand il vient nous rendre visite avec sa mère. Annie étant retourné au district 4 il sera seul jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Je n'avais pas besoin de toquer a la porte puisqu' il laisser la porte ouverte quand il était la. Je n'avais plus cas monté dans l'ancienne chambre de tante Prim. Il était allongé sur le lit :

« Tu voulais me dire quoi, demandai-je ?

_ Je voulais m'excuser pour toute a l'heure, dit-il.

_ Tu n'a pas a t'excusais. Et puis si tu m'as fait venir se n'est pas que pour t'excusais je suppose.

_ Non, c'était pour te demandais quelque chose, rétorqua t'il.

_ Quoi, dit je d'un ton sec j'avais malheureusement hérité de la patience de ma mère. C'est quand il mit un genou a terre que la chose en question me fit peur.

_ Jessica Mellark que dirait tu de sortir avec moi, dit il. Je le connaissais depuis l'enfance. Je l'aimais en secret mais j ignorer qu'il partager ses sentiments.

_ Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu sais des Hunger Games parce que ma mère va te tuer mais tu veux sortir avec moi alors que tu sais que mon père va te tuer, dis-je souriante.

_ Es-ce un oui, demandât il.

_ oui, dit-je avant de l'embrasser.

Suite à 5 com.

Partie 4 :

Nous sommes resté la a nous embrasser jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'il est plus de 23h et que demain je dois aller en cours :

« Faut que je rentre, dit-je entre deux baiser.

_ Pourquoi ont est bien tout les deux, demanda t'il.

_ Parce que demain j'ai cours et si mon père découvre que j'ai fait le mur je servirai de cible à ma mère, expliquai-je.

_ D'accord je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, dit-il mecontent de mon départ.

_ A demain, dis-je avant de l'embrasser. »

Je me faufile jusqu'à ma fenêtre sans me faire remarquer par Haymith. Haymith qui j'en suis sur malgré mes effort doit me regarder faire le mur avec un grand sourire sur son dut a nouveau grimper jusqu'à ma fenêtre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Pour éviter de réveiller Jamie qui devait sans doute dormir a cette heure-ci tout comme mes parents.

Etant donner la tête que fais ma mère elle ne doit sans pas dormir à moins qu'elle soit somnambule :

« Salut maman, dit-je.

_ Alors comme sa tu fais le mur, dit elle.

_ C'était la première fois, je recommencerais plus c promis, lui dit-je.

_ Ou était tu, me demandât-elle ?

_ Avec Finick, répondit-je.

_ Très bien je passe l''éponge pour cette fois.

_ A demain maman

_ A demain chérie. »

Je sens que m'a relation avec finick va être très difficile a cacher. J'espère au moins que ma mère ne va rien dire à mon père au sujet de cette petite escapade.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Le lendemain :**

Je m habille en vitesse et me lisse les cheveux avant de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner avec maman et Jamie. Papa nous avait fait des délicieux pains aux fromages que j'aimais tant. Maman disait toujours que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait mangeais que ca pendant qu'elle était enceinte. Je dus me dépêcher de manger avant que je ne sois en retard.

Suite à 5 coms.


End file.
